The Eye's Of Chakra
by Creative Ideas
Summary: His past was a burden; unforgotten memories that made him witness life in a divergent way. All his years of living he’s struggled to revenge on those that wounded his past, yet found himself only progressing nowhere.


A/n: I've been writing stories for some time now but just didn't have the time to actually post them, or I was to lazy or kept getting occupied by particular task. So basically I hope you enjoy this one and if there's any sort of grammatical error or misspellings please inform me.

And just to remind you on further notice:

"" Means speaking out loud

(()) Means the person is speaking from his or her mind

The Eye's of Chakra

Chapter One: The Past

The cold frost had embraced itself persistently against the desolated landscape. It turned the grass's soft blades into hard stubble hair and the trees into eerie like naked colorless pillars of wood, their bare branches swaying in the uneasy wind without the provision of its leaves.

Yet, there was compromise. Though the winter clung yet to the land however, its grip was a weakening one. For all the unconquerable power to destroy crops, land, and life, always was the winter forced back by spring. Always was life able to remerge from its quiet slumber, and begin a new life until next year's time.

However, this winter was an unshakable one yet. In its decease throws, it stuck to the land like a leech grasping for its very life and essence.

Across the unfruitful wilderness, a single shape, dark against the frost white grass, trudged onwards though the formidable cold. As the figure's gathering of brown cloth, dancing in the breeze like a strip of flame plunged through the inhospitable weather without pause or regard.

The facial appearance of this being was nearly visible; no skin, nor clothing. Merely the dark shape of this figure's long cloak was struggling against the oppressive wind and his wooden sandals were trudging against the hardened grass.

The figure walked in a single comportment, pacing himself yet watching the lifeless beings lay peaceful on such a cold winter.

As progressing through this dead land finally, he reached the end of the incline, the white air of his hot breath rising from beneath the thick hood of his cloak against the cold air. Yards away, nested against the bare trees, a child clinging to the skirts of his breathless mother, positioned near a small wooden cabin, barely large enough to be called a shed. The wood from which it was constructed was a darkish color yet old.

Without a word of warning the dark obscured figure vanished leaving an overcast of fogginess that spread across the lands in every direction. In seconds he had come to a stop right in front of the small boy.

A soft frown then painted across the figures face as he looked down upon the traumatized boy. The infant was on his knees, tears staining and mixing with the blood on the ground. "Why did you have to protect me?" he pleaded, "I had enough of being alone!" His entire body shivered at the touch of her cold hand. He then leaned down and buried his head into her abdomen, letting the cloth of her white shirt wipe away his tears.

With the sapless rustle of the fabric that covered the man, he kneeled leaning out his hand shedding himself once more from the mass of cloth, his fingers wrapped in a tan cloth to protect him from the ruthless cold, his skin becoming visible as he stroked outward towards the boy.

The child repulsed back, shaken at the very thought of being caught and being tortured the way his mother was. With that the man gave off another discharge of pale air from beneath his hood, he rose once more his face expression morphing into a heavy tone.

The tall figure looked down upon the tiny child, who returned his gaze fearfully. Raising an eyebrow in a moment of insensitivity, the dark figure stepped forward his eyes gazing right into the boys.

With the soft gesture of the fabric, the cloaked figure disposed his head forward in a nod, revealing the soft hue of the cerulean sea that embraced his pupils.

Well that's about it for the introduction chapter, sorry for making this chapter so short, I guess I couldn't depict the beginning any better than this, other than that please feel free to review.


End file.
